1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tape removal, and more particularly, to tape removal in semiconductor structure fabrication.
2. Related Art
In a typical semiconductor structure fabrication process, a wafer can be coated with a UV (Ultraviolet) tape on the wafer's device side (i.e., the top side) so as to protect the devices on the wafer while the wafer's other side (i.e., the bottom side) can be grinded so as to make the wafer thinner. After that, the UV tape can be exposed to UV light so as to make the UV tape come off the wafer without causing any damage to the devices on the wafer. However, during the grinding process, the UV tape may be subjected to high temperatures which can cause the UV tape to lose such a characteristic (i.e., the characteristic of detaching itself from the wafer after being exposed to UV light). If so, trying to remove the UV tape from the wafer may cause damage to the devices on the wafer. As a result, there is a need for a novel method for removing the UV tape from the device side of the wafer essentially without causing any damage to the devices on the wafer.